Human Smuggler Murder Case
Human Smuggler Murder Case is a police investigation in Season One of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involved the murder of [[Valerie Castillo|'Valerie Castillo']]. Her husband, Jorge Castillo, used his boat to smuggle people from Cuba, often killing them for nonpayment. He was believed to have killed his own wife. Season One * "Love American Style" * "Return to Sender." Victim * [[Valerie Castillo|'Valerie Castillo']] -She was a wealthy woman whose husband, Jorge, transported migrants from Cuba on his boat. Dexter discovered that Jorge killed those who couldn't afford to pay the fee. Dexter initially planned to kill only Jorge, but he found out that Valerie was involved in the scheme. Dexter dismembered Jorge, but he only had time to cut Valerie's carotid arteries and let her to bleed to death. Suspects * [[Jorge Castillo|'Jorge Castillo']] - A man who worked with his wife to smuggle people into the country from Cuba. Initially, the prime suspect in his wife's murder due to his disappearance and his wife's death. Police didn't know that Jorge was dead. (Dexter scraped the blood from Valerie's blood slide to frame Jorge for the murder.) * '''Ice Truck Killer Copycat' - A theory that Debra had been working on due to the similarities in the M.O. Eventually, it was dismissed when compelling evidence (planted by Dexter) suggested that the husband killed her. History of True Killer * [[Dexter Morgan|'Dexter Morgan']] (serial killer) - He was born to a single mother named Laura Moser and had an older brother, Brian Moser. When he was three-years-old, he witnessed his mother being chainsawed into pieces inside a shipping container. This traumatic event formed his need to kill. He was rescued and raised by homicide detective, Harry Morgan. Dexter spent his adolescence being trained by Harry to channel his dark urges toward killing other killers, and how to avoid being caught. Investigators on Case *Detective-Sergeant [[James Doakes|'James Doakes']] - He ran point on the investigation. He initially thought that Valerie's husband killed her. *Detective [[Angel Batista|'Angel Batista']] - While working on the case, he translated Mariel's Spanish for Debra and Doakes *Officer [[Debra Morgan|'Debra Morgan']] - Worked on the case with Doakes, and formed her own theory that the killer was a copycat of the Ice Truck Killer. *Lieutenant [[Maria LaGuerta|'Maria LaGuerta']] - Managed the personnel on the case, and took care of Oscar, a young witness, while waiting for his Uncle Roberto to his arrive. Other operatives: *[[Vince Masuka|'Vince Masuka']] (Forensics Specialist) - Worked on the case primarily because there was no blood. He found evidence that M99 was used on her and determined that her carotid arteries were slashed. *[[Dexter Morgan|'Dexter Morgan']] (Blood Spatter Analyst) - Worked on the crime scene, and forged evidence that framed the husband for his wife's murder. Closure of Case The case was officially closed because of the overwhelming evidence against the husband. After Dexter's blood slides were found (in Season Two), it was likely that investigators assumed that Jorge was killed by The Bay Harbor Butcher because he murdered his wife. Fate of Killer Dexter Morgan escaped justice, and successfully framed Jorge Castillo for Valerie's murder by using the blood from her blood slide. Related Pages * Jorge Castillo * Valerie Castillo * The Castillos * M99 * Yelina * Oscar * Mariel * Roberto * Blood Slide Boxes * Auto Salvage Yard Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter